Dreaming, Dreaming in Pain
by Unicorn Crepe
Summary: Chibiusa Tsukino, now 14 and ready for new things, but the day that her parents finally let her go into town alone, she gets captured by a weird man and thrown into a different world! Plus the man threatens to ruin the moon kingdom! Its up to her to stop
1. We've only just begun

Disclaimer: o.o well I dun own Sailor moon or Yuyuhakusho no da! =-=  
  
Notes: well someone tol' me this in one of my reviews so I decided it would be fun waves flages arigato Silent Saturn! =-=  
  
Chapter 1 We've only just begun...  
  
14-year-old Chibiusa Tsukino, since the moon was the most important kingdom they kept the Tsukino name instead of Chiba, walked happily down the street, many people following. She smiled, her parents had finally let her go out in public alone, no guards, agents or royal members, of course there were many people following her and many men asking for dates, but other than that it was a fine day.  
  
The small backpack, that had a small grayish kittens head popping out of it, resting its straps gently on her shoulders. The teen once known as "Small lady" had grown up to be a fine girl. Her hair was a soft cotton candy pink color that was down to her waist, and she didn't intend for it to be any longer or any shorter, so that it blew in rolls along with the gentle wind that keep the heat bearable. She could wear not childish or the palace dress clothes, but clothes that other girls could be seen wearing too. Her blood red mini skirt blew along with the wind and her hair and the deep pink tank top lightly hugged her body showing off all of her good features.  
  
It was then that Chibiusa stopped suddenly in the middle of the street to look up at the blue sky with amazement in her eyes. Everyone else, of course, followed her actions and looked up into the sky too. This was her chance. She silently tip toed away from the group and then made a run for it when she was out of hearing range, she giggled. "Good way to loose them Lady-Hime!" Diana yelled happily at her owner. "That was the whole point." Chibiusa said and then smiled at the small cat while adding another giggle.  
  
"Down town" Chibiusa said simply to Diana as she walked its ground. "Lady- Hime, I don't think this is a safe place for you to be..." The cat looked around. "Not many people in down town know about my heritage...right?" She asked Diana. "Hime, the whole planet knows about it." Diana sweatdropped. "Oh, well no one seems to be following me yet so." Chibiusa kept on walking.  
  
The duo had been walking for about half an hour when they found them selves, lost in downtown crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa was never let out so she had never been in down town that much, well much enough to know her way around the place. "Lady-Hime, by the way your walking around I would say we're lost...." Diana trailed off. "Of course we're not lost, and Diana stop calling me Lady-Hime its Chibiusa or Usa!" Chibiusa sweatdropped. Diana sighed. "we're lost" "Now will you stop that Dian-" She was cut off  
  
"Hello there Princess." A man said from behind her. "Mew! Mew!" Diana howled for help. Chibiusa struggled to get the mans hand off of her mouth and her arms. "It's no use princess." He started. "No matter what you do we will mess up the royal kingdom." He smirked. "Oh my, you didn't know that now did you." Chibiusa couldn't breath when she heard his words. It wasn't a struggle for freedom anymore, it was a struggle for air and her life. "hm? Lively now aren't you?" He pulled out two rags and tied one around Chibiusa's mouth and the other around her hands, turned her around and then waved his hand at the wall saying something in a different language. The fear that could be seen in Chibiusa's eyes grew and grew as a hole in the wall, where the man was waving, grew larger and larger. After he was done he looked back at her and picked her up. "Too bad" The man started as he tilted Chibiusa's chin up. "we could've had fun together." He kissed the cloth covering her pink lips and threw her into the portal. "By the way! My name is Reiyo! Don't forget it!" But that was the last thing she heard before the portal soon closed....  
  
hai! It is kinda short because it's the first chapter, but they're all that way for me giggles but ive been trying to think of what to do for my next crossover...the possibilities are..(all pared with Sailor Moon)  
  
Saiyuki  
  
InuYasha  
  
Wish  
  
Bakuretsu Hunters  
  
Ayashi no Ceres  
  
Im leaning towards Saiyuki but I'm not sure how many reviews it would get since im not sure if many read/watch it....the main character would be Chibiusa! Like always :P well anyways I would like you to vote! Just include at the bottom of your review and remember no reviews mean no second chapter! So REVIEW NO DA! 


	2. Why would I need one of those?

Chapter 2  
  
Why would I need one of those?  
  
When the portal ended, Chibiusa found herself on a patch of green grass in a place that looked like, old Tokyo, before it became crystal. "Now why would he send-" She stopped, there was something different about this Tokyo. There was buildings that weren't ever there before and she didn't recognize any of it, yet it was still up-to-date of the time. She was hidden behind a bush so no one could see the ties that bonded her as she slowly tried to get them off of her hands, and then her mouth.  
  
After she was done with that, she went to see if anything had kept its old shape. Maybe she wasn't in the past at all, maybe it was the future after Crystal Tokyo failed. Had she stumbled into another world? Surely there was Sailor Senshi here, right?  
  
Chibiusa passed by an arcade and looked into the window to see if there was any Sailor V games, surely enough, there wasn't. She looked down, there wasn't any sailor Senshi here, she was all....alone. She began to give up hope, how many people have magical powers in this world, but then again...Chibiusa also thought of the mans words, if he was just going to leave her here, then why did he tell her to remember his name? She walked down the sidewalk, with many others, after all it still was Japan.  
  
Koenma had called all of the guys, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kurwabara, to see them for a mission or something. Botan had told them all earlier in the day. "Man" Yusuke put his hands behind his head. "why do we have to go to this kinda shit anyways?" "because" Was the only thing Botan had to say. "and besides this ones urgent." "What does he want us to get some kitty out of a tree, because I'm sure Kurwabara-baka would be up for that." Yusuke kept his stare in front of himself. Kurwabara glared at him. "urusei."  
  
When they all got there they were directed right to Koenma's office. The bustling sound of all of the ogres being put to work, ringing, papers shuffling could be seen and heard everywhere.  
  
They stepped into the office, Koenma, seeing how short he was, was concealed by all of the papers surrounding his desk. "What didchya want with us?" Kurwabara asked as they got in front of the counter. Koenma then cleared his throat and began. "In another dimension far away, there's a place called Crystal Tokyo which contains the Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity, King, King Endymion and the Princess, Princess Lady Serenity. Recently the Princess has been reported missing and today we got a letter telling us that she was in this world, with out the princess in her rightful throne it would be total chaos. You're mission is to find the princess and somehow return her to her rightful throne while also trying to capture the man who threw her here. Finding her shouldn't be hard since she has pink hair." "Hrm..." Kurwabara sat there with a pondering look on his face. "What, trying to get a mental image of her in your head?" Yusuke watched him. "No its just, it seems there's something weird." Kurwabara continued to stare off.  
  
Chibiusa fell to the ground; people in this town were so rude! They pushed her over for no reason. It didn't really matter because she soon walked into an empty park and sat herself down on the edge of a fountain as she began to cry silent tears. She rubbed her eyes as the tears continued to fall, she wasn't a baby anymore why was she crying like this. Could it be because her kingdom was sure to be ruined by some man named "Reiyo" or could it be that she had just landed in some place that had claimed to be Tokyo, but had never even heard of her mother or her "aunts". Her empty backpack remained on her back but no longer contained her favorite little kitten since when she was attacked Diana had tried to go out and get some help.  
  
The water of the fountain was cool and soothing, water wasn't her department but she liked it a lot. The noise it made, the way it elegantly flowed, and it could always be adjusted to the heat you wanted. It didn't stop the tears, but it slowed them down.  
  
"Young Maidens shouldn't cry." A male voice was heard beside her. She looked to her left at the time she was facing the fountain and saw a man. This made Chibiusa jump a bit. "Who are you?" She asked him her heart still pumping. "Why, I'm the one of the ones who's going to destroy your kingdom, but first we need the silver crystal." The man's arm transformed into a hand, but with sharp claws. This time Chibiusa fell off the fountain and squirmed her way back up to standing position as she backed away. "Just one quick 'swipe' through your chest and then we'll be all done." He smiled. "What do you think I'm crazy!? The Silver Crystal isn't even in my chest anyways and don't think I'm going to ever tell you where it is, even in death." She yelled out at him. "Well then I guess you don't have much of a reason to live." He got his claws ready. "..." 'I gotta stop talking all this smack." She looked at the man. The man returned her gaze with a crazed look in his eyes, was this what demons were like she had heard a bunch about them but never actually seen one, Crystal Tokyo was guarded to well. It was likely the people who lived in Crystal Tokyo haven't seen one either.  
  
The man lunged at her with his claws ready to strike forward too. There was no time for Chibiusa to think of anything to do so she instinctively held her hand in front of her, closed her eyes and yelled out. "Pink Tsuki's Crimson Dance!" This was one of her new attacks, she was somewhere over 900 now and she had learned to use her powers with out transforming. Along with the new technique came new powers such as Pink Tsuki's (Moon's in Japanese) Crimson Dance, this attack would send razor sharp crystals dancing around the victim as they switched directions every which way until they would finally close in and the victim was laying on the ground dead and sparkling.  
  
Chibiusa put her hand over her mouth. "I've never killed anybody in cold blood before! They always disappear when they're hit!" She ran over to the man. "What should I do?" She looked at him to see if he was going to disappear. He didn't. "People will think I murdered him.  
  
"You did murder him." A voice came behind her, one she did not recognize. Chibiusa turned around filled with fear. "But it was in self defense." She tried to look a little closer to see who it was. A man with black hair and a green outfit came out. "The poor sucker had it coming." Yusuke put his hands behind his head. Another man with red hair came out clapping. "Good job for killing someone for the first time, you didn't even touch him either." Kurama smiled sweetly. Two others emerged one with orange hair, and the other was a black haired man, with some white in his hair. "This chicks tough, I sense a lot of energy in side of her." Kurwabara said while he looked at the group. "Feh." Was all Hiei said or sounded for that matter. "If she can defend for herself then why did the baby send us out here?" Yusuke sweatdropped.  
  
Chibiusa was watching their conversation from afar and was wondering what they were all talking about. "Excuse me?" She finally spoke up. "Who are you?" "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, that's Kurwabara, Kurama and Hiei" Yusuke pointed to each one of them. "and we are your 'find and return' team." Chibiusa stared at them. "Now why would I need one of those?" She asked out loud.  
  
Okies well ya know im gonna update this one too even though its still kinda sorta new but if I don't get reviews, well you know the drill no more chapters okies ja mata! 


	3. How do you do

Chapter 3

How do you do?

"Don't play stupid with me!" Yusuke shouted. "asking why the hell she needs to get home, we should just leave her here." He then finished with an agitated mumble. Chibiusa had a look that was one of a 6-year-old child when they had done something wrong. "Don't mind him." Kurama said politely. "Yeah, he's just mad because we had to wake him up from a nap he was taking earlier to get here." Kurwabara added on.

It seemed that Chibiusa was ignoring all that they were saying as she lifted her head from the ground. "So you guys will help me get back home." Desperation filled her eyes as it slowly sunk in to Chibiusa's facial features also. All of the boys, besides Hiei who was always this way, stood there in silence for a moment as they could see the pain in her eyes and could start to feel it too. For Chibiusa, this started out as a game, just one big ol' game, but it wasn't a game anymore. She could start to feel the pain of not being at her home already sinking in. What if that man had already killed her family and the only "aunts" she ever knew? What if Crystal Tokyo was already in flames right now? All because she had been missing, because she was so stupid as to walk around in down town crystal Tokyo where the streets were foreign to her. Her knees gave out and she was now on the ground, softly crying.

"Um...yeah" Yusuke started. "I don't get it" Kurwabara added. Yusuke went up to her and started to poke her with a random stick. "You okay lady?" He questioned. Kurama soon snatched the stick out of his hand. "I'm pretty sure this isn't what she needs right now." He said softly. "Well nothing else is working-" "You've only tried one thing" Yusuke started but was then interrupted by Kurama. "What about you Hiei?" Yusuke asked his pint-sized "friend". "Whatever" Hiei said and then started to walk away. "I don't need to be taking pointless jobs like this." He finished and slowly became out of sight. "Jerk" Kurwabara said after he was gone. "So is she gonna wake up or not, I wanna get this over with." Yusuke said as he continued to look at Chibiusa. "Why don't we take her back to Koenma first?" Kurama asked.

Everything was a blur to her, the sounds were muffed and it had seemed like she was dead. Yet, she couldn't stop thing about the kingdom that she would one day control. She had always dreamed about it. One day she would sit on the throne where her mother and her mother's mother for centuries have sat and it wouldn't ever get boring because she would always have her king, the one that she loved, right beside her and they would sit and talk about everything and take walks through the palace gardens and laugh. Chibiusa would be a real lady then too, her hair would be long and flowing, she would take good care of it too so that the tangles would never infect her hair and her beautiful curls would bounce all the way down her back. Her dress would be a light pink color and everybody would say how she grew up to be such and elegant queen and how graceful she was and how they wanted to be just like her.

"What is she doing now?" Kurwabara asked as he looked at her limp body that was slightly moving. "She might be awake." Kurama answered. "Then why are her eyes still closed?" Yusuke added on. "We're almost there anyways." Yusuke finished. "That Hiei punk still hasn't come back yet!" Kurwabara said with aggravation in his voice. "If I know Hiei, he might not come back for quite some while."

Chibiusa could see all of crystal Tokyo crumble down. There was blood everywhere, as well as fires and chaos. Chibiusa could only sit there and watch. She couldn't move she let out a scream.

Her eyes shot open but, where was she? She wasn't in the park as she recalled being there last. "Welcome back" Yusuke muttered. "Did I..." She didn't know what else to ask. "Black out?" Koenma finished. "Oh my god!" Chibiusa sat up. "A talking baby, this world is really different from Crystal Tokyo!" She finished as Koenma let out an angry sigh. "I'm not a baby." He said.

It was then that Botan made and appearance and walked into the room. "Koenma Sir--" She looked over at Chibiusa and then gasped and she bowed. "Princess Lady Serenity." "Please, you don't have to bow." Chibiusa replied to her kindness softly. "Yes, Thank you." Botan then swung around to look at the three boys. "Did you all bow?" She asked with a sly look on her face. "Possibly" Yusuke answered. "Oh dear, it seemed to have slipped my mind completely that she was a Princess." Kurama answered also. "I did" Kurwabara looked proudly of himself. "No you didn't." Yusuke replied shortly. "You always want all the credit for yourself." Kurwabara put a pout look on his face. "What credit is there to get you idiot!" Yusuke replied back again, sparking the ignition to a fight. "I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Kurwabara yelled.

"Yep, they're at it again." Botan sighed. "You learn to live with these petty fights." Kurama then said. "Stop it both of you!" Koenma yelled. "This is not the time for fights." He finished.

Chibiusa, however, was just sitting quietly watching in confusion on everything that was going on, or going wrong. It didn't matter to her she only had one question fluttering in her mind. She didn't want to be a burden this much though or make it seem like she hated the strangers but she still had to know. "Excuse me but will I be getting home-" She was cut of by Botan. "I bet that you boys didn't even introduce yourselves. "I knew that there was something else that I was forgetting." Kurama said. "Anyways, my name is Botan, nice to meetcha!" She smiled at Chibiusa. "My name is Kurama, but when we're in public you can call me Shuuichi Minamino" He smiled at her as he finished also. "Yes, and I would be Koenma." He just looked at her with his squinty eyes when he finished. The room then stood in silence for a moment. "Well!" Botan started. "Kurwabara, Yusuke are you two going to introduce yourselves or what!?" "You just did it for us." Yusuke said slyly. Botan sighed. "Why doesn't the girl introduce herself?" Kurwabara asked. Everybody shared an anime fall. "You haven't figured out her name yet!?" Koenma yelled at him.

"My name is Chiba, Usagi, but Chibiusa for short since my mother has the same name as me." She said so softly that if you weren't listening you would only hear the wind or the sound of nothing. "To think of it I didn't really know her real name either." Botan pondered. "see" Kurwabara said.

"Well how do we get her home?" Yusuke asked. "I was hoping that one of you would've had an idea by now." Koenma answered. "What?" Everybody asked in unison. "I'm saying that I don't know how to get her back."

Chibiusa's breath grew short. "what" She whispered. "what" she whispered again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howdly doodly!

Well I know that everybody hates me because I'm a slow, slow, slow updater and its because I don't know what to write next, and then the days when I don't feel like it, and then the days when I forget..... you get it all you fellow authoreres? Well anyways I finished and own all 12 DVD's or Gensomaden Saiyuki so I know the story line and would be able to write a story off it since Saiyuki has the most votes so far but Inuyasha's right behind it and someone else did point out that Saiyuki crossovers are rare, and especially ones with Chibiusa as the main character

Well see you soon, Inoru...

-Marshmellow-chan


	4. No Way Home, thats a problem!

Chapter 4

Don't know how to get home…that might be a problem!

Chibiusa griped the cushioning of the chair as her face took on an expressionless look. "We only got word that you were coming and decided it would be best not to change all the dimensions into total chaos." Koenma said regretfully. Chibiusa smiled the best she could and tried to loosen the grip on her blanket. "W-What can I do…" She paused. "What can I do if there's no way to get back? I have no control over dimensions." Her face looked like she was going a bit crazy mentally, inside her head, knowing that she couldn't get home was the worse. A bead of sweat formed on Koenma's head "I might be able to…" He paused as Chibiusa face turned frantic as she turned to him. "Create a portal for you to make it back to your own world." He finished. "Either that or we could find the source of the recent demons have been coming from." Botan turned to Koenma. A bit of surprise rose with in the Lord's body. "That right Botan, I don't think that the recent amounts of demons attacking aren't just a coincidence." Chibiusa smiled truly for the first time. "But why would demons be showing up in this world." Kurama inquired. "Probably to finish what they started." Yusuke's expression turned more stern and serious.

Chibiusa thought to her self and something was still bothering her. "Then why didn't the man kill me back then?" She asked aloud. "What" Kuwabara was truly lost along with everyone else who was in the room. "Before I fell into this dimension, there was a man who gagged me up and threw me into the portal…if there true intention was to have me dead then why send demons into this world?" Chibiusa looked up at everybody. "That would confuse things a bit." Kurama looked away. Yusuke leaned against the door and closed his eyes as if his intention were to fall asleep. "People can screw up." He said. "Ah, he has a point." Koenma started again. "What if this man was under the orders of a boss and he didn't know he was to actually kill you." He looked down. "Or maybe he just needed me to disappear." Chibiusa glanced over at Koenma.

"So which school would you like to go to Miss. Chibiusa?" Botan asked as she looked over the school possibilities, there weren't that many; actually there was only two because she was the one who needed to be guarded. If she went to Yusuke's school she could be protected by either Yusuke OR Kuwabara at any time, but the bad side to that was that Yusuke's school had more crime and bad things would happen more often over there. Kurama's school was a pretty good school if you wanted to be safe but there was only one Kurama. So the choices were either go to a school with more crime and have more guardians or go to a school with less crime but also with only one guardian.

Chibiusa sighed. "This is confusing" She fell down on all of the papers. 'I don't even know any of these people!' She then thought causing even more weight to put itself down on her shoulders. "You still have two more days to decide so it's alright; you don't have to do anything right away." Botan assured her as she smiled. Chibiusa smiled a bit. "Yeah" She answered. There was a brief silence. "This is all really weird though." Chibiusa said suddenly as she sat up. "Huh?" Botan sounded as she turned towards the pink-haired girl. "I mean it's like…like I'm living a whole new life with people I've never even met before." Chibiusa's tone had a bit of sadness sneaking its way into it. Botan looked at the saddened Chibiusa. "Oh come on!" She said suddenly while slapping Chibiusa in the back. Chibiusa went forward a bit and her eye twitched as she looked over at Botan. "Well don't be gloomy its going to be great here!" She smiled again. Chibiusa laughed.

"Ugh" Chibiusa groaned as she walked the streets alone. Earlier in the day, it was about 7:00 p.m. now, she had over gone more extreme questioning by Koenma and then was tired of getting nagged about which school she was going to go to, and if that wasn't enough everybody also had to get her an apartment so that she could have some where to actually stay. Her head hung low as she walked up to the apartment building. "Way to much work for a 14-year-old" She said as she sighed and then slipped the key into the apartment door and walked in. Chibiusa looked around 'Oh great' She thought as she looked around the very empty space. "I don't have any clothes!" She yelled allowed and then jumped onto her bed while sharing another groan. "I just wanna….sleep" She collapsed on the bed.

-

HOWDY! giggles okay I did it! I updated! Its not that big but your lucky, this will be one of the main stories that I'm going to try to work on from now…I think the stories that I will work on are this one, The Lost Constellation and a new one...it always depends on which anime Im REALLY into at the moment ya know? And at the moment Saiyuki has been my favorite (for the last year) so I think I should finally do a story on that…all my other stories will be finished but they will just be on hold……….for a while!

Review Please-

-Kawaii BunnyDoll


End file.
